Love  game
by chemphy
Summary: Rufus became the new president, and he had his eyes on Tseng. By using his powers, he managed to conquer Tseng's body. But what about Tseng's soul? Tseng had already fallen for someone. Will Rufus be able to finally conquer Tseng's soul? WARNINGS insides
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my second story. =D I absolutely loved Tseng and Rufus! They looked so cute together! Anyway I hoped that you will all like it. Please review after reading it, thank you very much! **

**P.S. If I made any mistakes in writing this, please forgive me.**

A Shinra employee knocked on Tseng's door and walked in. 'Tseng, the president required to see you.'

Tseng nodded, 'I will be there to see him shortly.' The employee bowed and left the room. Tseng finished up his paperwork and got up ready to go meet the new president.

Before he could do so, Elena entered the room. Elena looked slightly disappointed when she saw that Tseng is about to go out.

'Where are you going?' Elena asked. 'The new president summoned me to see him,' Tseng replied.

President Shinra was dead and now his son, Rufus Shinra took over from his father. Tseng had had several acquaintances with Rufus.

'You mean Rufus Shinra?' Elena asked, while smiling sweetly at Tseng. Tseng nodded, 'Is there anything you want?'

Elena looked embarrassed at that question, 'Well… I was hoping that you can train with me tonight. But never mind now, seeing that you are so busy.'

Tseng could hear the sadness hinted in Elena's voice. He took a look at his watch, and then he offered, 'If it's not too late after seeing the president, we can train together.'

Elena jumped at the offer immediately, 'Sure, I will wait for you.'

Tseng smiled at Elena, and then he headed to the president's office.

Tseng knocked on the door. 'Come in,' Rufus said from inside. Tseng opened the door and walked in, bowing at Rufus. 'It's an honour to meet you, president.'

The room was flooded with the colourful night lights from the city of Midgar. Rufus was sitting in his chair drinking champagne.

'Hello, Tseng. It's been a while since I last saw you,' Rufus said, looking up and down at Tseng.

Tseng bowed again, 'What was it that you wish to see me?'

As that question, Rufus grinned and got up. He put down the glass on the table and started to walk towards Tseng.

When Rufus got close, he leaned in to whisper into Tseng's ear, 'I want you to sleep with me.'

This caught Tseng off guard, but he remained his stoic self and pulled away from Rufus.

Tseng stared at Rufus to see if he was merely joking with him, but there was a serious look in his eyes.

Rufus's hand was reaching for Tseng's cheek, but Tseng caught hold of his hand before Rufus could touch him.

'My duty is not to sleep with you, I am just a Turk,' Tseng said, staring coldly at Rufus.

Rufus smirked and withdrew his hand. 'But as the leader of the Turks, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your comrades, right?'

'What do you mean?' Tseng asked sharply.

Rufus turned his back towards Tseng and said airily, 'Oh, I don't know, maybe something unfortunate might befall the Turks when they went for a mission.'

Tseng narrowed his eyes at Rufus, he said nothing.

Rufus turned around to face Tseng again, a smirk on his face. 'But if you sleep with me, then maybe they wouldn't suffer that unfortunate fate. The choice is yours.'

Knowing Rufus, he will undoubtedly go through any ruthless methods to achieve what he wanted, Tseng thought. The threat just now was not an empty threat.

Seeing that Tseng still made no reply, Rufus walked up close to Tseng, his face inches away from Tseng's.

'So what say you?' Rufus asked, grinning evilly at Tseng. Rufus already knew the answer.

'You are a monster, you know that?' Tseng finally spoke. Rufus chuckled and whispered, 'I know.'

Then Rufus closed the distance between them, his lips against Tseng's. Rufus probed at Tseng's tightly shut lips with his tongue, hinting him to open his mouth.

Tseng ignored him, though he didn't reject his kiss. Rufus gave a sigh, why does Tseng always have to go through the hard way. Rufus' hand wandered down and grabbed hold of Tseng's crotch.

Tseng gasped in astonishment, Rufus immediately slid his tongue inside Tseng's mouth. Tasting him, and savouring every inch of Tseng's mouth.

Soon, both of them were naked and lying on the bed. Rufus had ordered the bed a few days before, he had been preparing for today.

Rufus grinned when he saw Tseng's naked body. Tseng looked so beautiful. Tseng was blushing and he was trying to hold back the moans that were about to escape from his mouth when Rufus sucked at his cock.

Rufus paused in his cock sucking and looked at Tseng. 'Is this your first time?' Rufus asked, looking at him lustfully.

Tseng ignored him. It _was_ his first time. As a Turk, he had been taught not to have any feelings as it could jeopardize the whole operation.

But he was not going to give Rufus the satisfaction by telling him that. Although Rufus could already guess from Tseng's expression that this was his first time.

Suddenly Rufus pulled Tseng upright in a sitting position. Tseng stared in puzzlement at Rufus wondering what Rufus is going to do.

'Ride me,' Rufus said, his eyes glinting evilly. Tseng looked quizzically at him. Rufus gave a sigh, the virgins were always very bothersome. He hated to have sex with virgins, but Tseng is an exception.

'Don't worry, I will guide you,' Rufus said, grinning at Tseng.

Rufus slide his finger into Tseng's butt, starting to prepare him. Tseng gasped, his breathing was starting to get labored. It felt so good although it pained Tseng to admit that.

Rufus grinned even more when he saw the erotic expression on Tseng's face. Rufus captured Tseng's lips with his own once more while thrusting his fingers inside Tseng.

'Your body is extremely honest with me, Tseng,' Rufus whispered into Tseng's ears while biting his ear gently. Tseng gave a gasp and involuntary arched his back and thrusted his hips forward.

Rufus smirked when he saw that. Tseng was ready, Rufus thought. Rufus put Tseng's arms around his shoulders. Rufus grabbed some lube from the bedside table, and applied it onto his hand. Then he rubbed it onto his cock.

Then Rufus positioned Tseng above him, ready to plunge his cock inside Tseng. When the head of Rufus' cock began to penetrate Tseng's entrance, Tseng gasped, his eyes opened in shock. He clung tightly to Rufus, trying to calm himself down.

As a Turk, Tseng had been used to torture and pain, but the pain he felt now was somehow different. Tseng also felt very weird.

Rufus had been getting turned on by watching Tseng's face. Rufus couldn't hold it in anymore, he pushed Tseng down hard, Rufus' cock was now completely sheathed in Tseng's warmth. Tseng stifled back a scream.

Rufus began to slide Tseng up and down his cock. Tseng's inside was so tight that Rufus could hardly move.

'Tseng, relax yourself,' Rufus said in a commanding tone. Tseng had no choice but to obey. Tseng tried to relax himself as he felt Rufus' cock thrusting inside him.

Something hot trickled down from Tseng's entrance. It was blood. Although Rufus had already lubricated himself, Tseng who was not used to this kind of penetration began to bleed.

Rufus didn't bother to be gentle with Tseng. Rufus began to thrust his cock inside Tseng at a faster pace, increasing the love making speed.

To Tseng's astonishment, a moan escaped from his lips, 'Ahhh….' Tseng clamped his mouth shut in shocked as Rufus continued to move his cock inside him.

Tseng was surprised, what had possessed him to make such a noise. Rufus smirked when he heard that. He kissed Tseng on the lips again, he said 'Don't hold back, I want to hear your voice.'

As the good obedient Turk Tseng was, Tseng followed Rufus' wishes and began to moan. Tseng gave a shudder when Rufus managed to hit his sweet spot. Rufus noticing that begun to plunge himself in harder at that spot, making Tseng moaned even more.

Tseng felt as if his whole body was on fire. 'Called out my name, Tseng,' Rufus whispered into his ears. Tseng was in shock when he heard that. No, that is the final straw, Tseng is not going to do that. Tseng bit down his lip.

'Do it, Tseng, or do you want to see your friends die?' Rufus said, his eyes glinting malevolently.

Rufus is really a low life monster, Tseng thought to himself. Left with no choice, Tseng began to cried out 'R-Rufus, Rufus, ahhh….. R-R-Rufus…'

'Good boy, continue crying out my name,' Rufus said. Rufus increased his speed even more. 'Ru-Rufus, I-I, urgh, am ab-about to co-come, Tseng panted.

Rufus grabbed at Tseng's cock. 'No.'

Tseng gave a moaned as Rufus continue plunging his cock inside him and hitting on his prostate gland.

'You are not allowed to come yet. I want us to come together,' Rufus said, his breathing getting heavy too.

Rufus continued to stroke Tseng's cock. When Rufus felt that he was nearly reaching orgasm, he whispered softly into Tseng's ear. 'If you want to come, then beg me for it.'

Tseng's eyes flew opened in shock. Rufus is such a sadistic person. 'Beg for it,' Rufus repeated again, stroking Tseng's cock vigorously.

'P-please, Rufus, ple-please let me co-come, urgh,' Tseng pleaded. Rufus pleased with Tseng released Tseng's cock, and said, 'Okay, you can come.'

Rufus and Tseng both came at the same time. Tseng's seed was all over his and Rufus' chest while Rufus released his inside Tseng.

Tseng felt beat up, Rufus' cock was still inside Tseng, connecting them. Tseng tried to move away, but Rufus leaned in and kissed him passionately again, burying his hands inside Tseng's hair.

Suddenly, Tseng felt Rufus' cock turned hard again. Tseng pulled back looking perplexed.

Rufus grinned when he saw Tseng's face. 'You don't think once will be enough do you?' Rufus asked in a teasing tone. 'How innocent. _We_ are going to do it until I am satisfied.'

Rufus pushed Tseng down on the bed and began to thrust his cock inside Tseng again.

They made love until dawn. Only then was Rufus finally satisfied and released Tseng. Rufus slept peacefully on the bed, a smile carved on his handsome face.

Meanwhile Tseng sat beside Rufus staring at him in disgust. He had never felt so humiliated in his life, having to do all those weird stuff. Tseng kept on reminding himself that this is all for a good cause.

Cursed that Rufus. If Rufus was anybody, Tseng would most certainly have killed him immediately.

Tseng took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, then he pushed himself off the bed. Tseng winced slightly as he walked. His butt hurt like hell, his butt was still bleeding since Rufus had been so rough with him.

If Tseng was any average person, he would have most certainly unable to move at all. But as the leader of the Turks, Tseng could withstand such pain.

Tseng half stumbled half walked back to his office. Tseng had taken a bath just now, as he felt so dirty and sticky. Tseng was worn out although he felt slightly better after the bath.

Tseng clenched his fist tightly when he remembered how Rufus had forced him to sleep with him. Rufus is such a bastard! Tseng thought bitterly to himself.

When Tseng entered his office, to his surprise, he found Elena sleeping on a chair.

Tseng had totally forgotten his promise to Elena, all thanks to that bastard Rufus. Tseng decided not to wake Elena just then, she looked so tired.

Tseng settled down on his chair and stared at Elena. Elena looked so beautiful, Tseng thought. She had such pale soft skin, and luscious pink lips.

Tseng knew that Elena had a crush on him, but he cannot accept her feelings. Tseng already had someone he love.

**So, how was it? Is it okay? *crossing my fingers* Anyway, please Please PLEASE review! It will please me so very much! =D Thank you! *bowing 90 degrees* There is still chapter 2 to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the second chapter. Please PLEASE PLEASE review after reading. Thank you very much! **

After a while, Elena woke up. Elena gave a yawn then she rubbed her eyes. When she saw Tseng sitting directly in front of her, her face turned crimson.

She bolted up from the chair, and saluted, 'G-good morning, Tseng.'

Tseng merely nodded in acknowledgement. 'Good morning. Have you been here all night?'

Elena blushed and nodded. 'Yes, I was waiting for you.'

Tseng clasped his hand together and stared at Elena. He apologized, 'I am sorry that I couldn't practice with you yesterday.'

Elena smiled and said, 'It's alright.' Then her pretty face furrowed in confusion, 'But, what did the president want, Tseng? Why did you only come back during morning?'

Tseng's face turned slightly red when he thought of yesterday. 'It's something private,' Tseng said shortly.

Elena knowing that it was not her business to pry stopped asking. Instead she leaned across the brown mahogany table and said in a seductive voice, 'So, what about tonight instead? It's been a long while since we had trained together.'

Tseng replied, 'Sure, tonight it is then.'

'Well, okay then, I have to go now,' Elena said.

Before leaving, Elena turned and smiled at Tseng once more. 'Don't overwork yourself with the new president, kay, Tseng?'

Tseng froze, what did Elena meant, did she knew of what happened?

One look at Elena's mesmerizing and innocent almond brown eyes showed that she didn't know about it, she was just merely saying it out of concern for him. Tseng relaxed slightly and nodded.

As soon as Elena left the office, Tseng gave a sigh and leaned back against his chair. He felt tired from last night incident.

His butt still felt as if Rufus' cock was still in it, Tseng blushed again as he thought of that. That bastard, Tseng wondered how his life will be from now on, his butt had stopped bleeding but it still hurt a bit.

Suddenly the door burst open, his moment of peace disrupted. 'Morning, Tseng!' Reno yelled loudly as he entered.

Great, Tseng thought, when he can finally get his work done. Reno slid into the chair opposite from Tseng.

'So, how's the new president? I heard from Elena that the man kept you working until morning! Man, how can he be so cruel! What did he asked you to do?' Reno ranted in his loud voice.

Tseng ignored him and continued with his work. Reno came barging in everyday, disturbing him, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

'Tseng?' Reno whined, 'Come on, talk to me.'

Tseng gave a sigh and put down his pen, 'What happened between me and the president is none of your concern.'

Reno pouted, 'What? I was just worried about you, dude.'

Tseng nodded and continued with his work. Reno stood up from his chair.

Tseng thought that Reno was going to leave his office, but instead Reno walked up to Tseng.

'Here, Tseng. Let me give you a massage,' Reno said brightly.

Before Tseng could say no, Reno begun slowly massaging Tseng's neck. Tseng felt his temper rising.

After a night of lack of sleep and pain, Tseng felt grouchy. All he wanted was some rest, peace and quiet.

It didn't look like as if he will get that when Reno's here. Suddenly Reno's hands stopped massaging.

'Tseng?' Reno asked tensely.

'What?'

'Where did you get all these love bites?'

Tseng froze, oh no, he had forgotten about those love bites. Cursed that Rufus, he had left love bites all over his body.

'Tseng?' Reno asked urgently again when Tseng didn't reply.

Reno turned Tseng around to face him, there was hurt in Reno's eyes.

'It was the president, wasn't it? That's why you came back so late. It's him, right?' Reno accused, his voice contorted with grief and pain.

Tseng looked away, he didn't know how to answer Reno's questions. When Reno saw that Tseng refused to answer, he knew that he was right.

'Why? Why did you let him held you?' Reno urged.

'It's none of your concern,' Tseng said monotonously.

Reno was in a rage, he had always loved Tseng. Tseng knew that very well, too.

Reno had always tried to refrain himself from touching Tseng as he thought that Tseng was straight.

But now, staring at those hickeys from another man, it drove Reno wild.

'Y-you…' Reno began. Suddenly Reno leaned in and kissed Tseng hard. Tseng was caught off by surprise.

Reno kissed him forcefully. Although Tseng didn't reply his kiss, Reno didn't care.

'R-Reno! Stop it!' Tseng commanded when they broke away for air. But he was cut off when Reno kissed him again.

Reno slid his hand into Tseng's black hair, and tugged at it gently. Reno held Tseng's head close, deepening the kiss.

Tseng will have been able to fight off Reno easily, but he didn't want to hurt him. Tseng kept his mouth shut preventing Reno's tongue from entering.

Reno gave a growl of frustration, then he tugged hard at Tseng's hair, tilting his head.

Tseng gave a gasp, and Reno took this oppurtinity to slid his tongue inside Tseng's mouth.

Tseng's eyes widened in shock, this had gone too far. Tseng need to put a stop to this now.

'Sto-' Tseng was cut off when Reno kissed him deeply again.

Finally Tseng pushed Reno away with all his might. Reno slammed to the bookcase on the wall.

Reno was panting. He rubbed away the trails of saliva on his mouth.

Tseng was panting too. He stared at Reno, wondering what had possessed Reno to do something like this.

'Are you crazy? What did you do that for?' Tseng hissed.

Reno picked himself up from the floor and advanced himself towards Tseng.

'Don't come any closer, I will really hit you this time,' Tseng warned.

Reno ignored Tseng's warning and flung himself on Tseng, hugging him tightly. 'Why? Why did you let him held you?' Reno asked, his voice full of anguish.

Tseng stared at Reno, unsured of how to answer him.

Reno pulled back, and asked 'Do you love him?'

Tseng averted his gaze. No, Tseng does not love Rufus. But Tseng had no choice, if he didn't sleep with Rufus, goodness knows that Rufus will do to the Turks just to get his hand on Tseng.

'No,' Tseng replied softly.

'Then why?' Reno asked. He gripped tightly at Tseng's shoulder and stared straight at him.

Tseng looked into Reno's eyes, he could see the pain and anguish in those eyes.

'I have no choice,' Tseng said, lowering his eyes. Yes, he had no choice. If he had, he would never have slept with Rufus that bastard.

Reno's grip tighten, he yelled 'What the hell do you mean by that?'

'Released me,' Tseng said. He had enough of Reno's childish attitude, he could not possibly tell Reno why he slept with Rufus.

'No,' Reno half yelled. Reno's shoulders started to shake uncontrollably. Tseng stared at Reno in surprise.

To Tseng's amazement, he saw that Reno was crying.

'Reno…' Tseng began. Reno cut in, 'I love you, Tseng! I love you so much. It pained me to watch you slept with another guy. Why? Why did you do that?'

Reno suddenly gaped in shock, 'Don't tell me that bastard was threatening you?'

To Tseng's relief, he was saved from answering when a sharp rap on the door was heard. Reno was too close to the answer for comfort.

If Reno knew, he might go and hit Rufus, and then all hell will break loose with Tseng in the middle.

Tseng pushed Reno off him, Reno understanding the situation did nott put up a protest.

Tseng tighten the knot on his tie and took a deep breath when Cissnei bounded in.

'Tseng…' Cissnei began excitedly. She stopped and stared at Reno, who was hastily rubbing his eyes. Then her eyes trailed back to Tseng who was looking slightly flustered.

'Er…' Cissnei stared at the both of them in confusion. 'What happened?'

'Nothing, Cissnei,' Tseng said in his cool and calm voice.

Cissnei looked suspiciously from one of them to the other.

Tseng cleared his throat, 'Reno, could you please leave us alone?'

Reno glaring slightly at Tseng, exited his office. He slammed the door shut, making both Tseng and Cissnei flinched slightly.

'Is Reno okay?' Cissnei asked tentatively. Tseng nodded, 'What was it that you wanted to tell me?'

As Cissnei related of her successful last mission happily, Tseng's thought wandered to Rufus and Reno.

Tseng nodded occasionally, to indicate as if he was listening when in reality he was not. Rufus and Reno, those two are going to be the death of him.

He wondered when will his one sided love be returned, and how he could get rid of those two while Cissnei rambled on and on.

Tseng walked into the canteen alone. Cissnei had finished elaborating the details of her mission to Tseng, and left looking happy.

She had always looked up to Tseng as her big brother who had guided her many times. Cissnei always went and find Tseng when she wanted to share something with someone.

Tseng saw Cloud eating with Zack. Tseng smiled and walked up to those two.

Tseng may be a Turk, but he had gain acquaintance with Zack during a mission to Banora last time. And he had taken a liking to Zack.

Tseng liked Cloud too. The boy was always eager and innocent, so different from the deceitful people that Tseng sometimes had to confront.

Zack waved vigorously at Tseng when he saw him approaching. 'Tseng, dude! How are you?' Zack asked enthusiastically.

Zack was always zealous and childish, that's how he gained the nickname Zack the puppy from his mentor.

Meanwhile Cloud is on the shy side. Cloud smiled shyly at Tseng and greeted him. 'Good afternoon, Tseng. Have you come to eat your lunch too?'

Tseng smiled at the both of them, 'Yes. Mind if I come and join you both?'

Zack waved his hand at the empty seat beside him, 'No, no, come and join us. Though I need to go soon. But don't worry, Spiky here will accompany you.'

Tseng nodded and took his seat. After chattering for a while about the new president, Zack got up and left them alone after a hearty goodbye.

An awkward silence dawned on Tseng and Cloud after Zack had gone.

Tseng tried to make a stab in conversation, 'So, how are you recently, Cloud?' Cloud replied, 'I am fine, thank you.'

And silence again. 'Is there anything bothering you?' Tseng asked, taking another brave stab in conversing.

Cloud blushed, 'Am I being too obvious?'

'No, it's just that we Turks had the ability of figuring out peoples' emotions,' Tseng said.

Cloud nodded, and lowered his head. 'So, what is bothering you?' Tseng prompted gently.

'I-it's nothing,' Cloud lied.

Tseng could see through the lie, 'You can always tell me anything, you know.'

Tseng drank his coffee giving Cloud time to think over.

Finally Cloud decided to tell Tseng. 'Well,' Cloud began. Tseng didn't interrupt, he merely stared interestingly at Cloud.

'Well, there's someone I liked,' Cloud suddenly blurted out, his face as red as could be.

This took Tseng by surprise, he had no idea that it was a love problem haunting Cloud.

'Oh, and who was it?' Tseng asked intrigue.

Cloud blushed, and stammered, 'It's erm… erm…'

Tseng did not want to push Cloud. Tseng smiled gently at Cloud. 'It's okay, you don't have to tell me who it is.'

'So is it a one sided love?' Tseng asked when silence fall over them again.

Cloud nodded, blushing furiously, 'Yes, I don't think he noticed me at all.'

Oh, so it was a guy that Cloud had a crush on, just like him. This came to Tseng as kind of a surprise.

'Have you tried talking to him?' Tseng asked.

Cloud shook his head, 'No, I hardly see him at all.'

Tseng mused, who was the guy that Cloud had a crush on? It couldn't be Zack, Cloud had said that they hadn't talk, so who was it?

As much as Tseng would love to know, he respected Cloud, so he didn't force him for an answer.

'To be honest, I also have a crush on someone,' Tseng said frankly to Cloud.

Cloud had been so honest, with him, maybe by talking to Cloud, it will help him on dealing with his crush better.

Cloud's eyes widened, 'Really?'

Tseng nodded, 'Yes, my crush hardly noticed me too.'

Both of them laughed, Cloud begun to open up to Tseng.

'Looks like both of us are in the same predicament,' Cloud joked. 'Have you ever talked with your crush?'

'Yes, several times before during missions and other stuff,' Tseng said. Well, yes, he had spoken to Sephiroth on several occasions, but they were all work related stuff.

'Well, at least you are better than me,' Cloud said looking crestfallen. Tseng tried to comfort him, 'Don't worry, you will have your chance.'

Cloud looked brightly at Tseng, 'I sure hope so.'

Before Tseng could say anything more, suddenly his phone rang. He answered it, and he felt a sinking pit on his stomach. It was Rufus.

'Tseng? I needed you to come over immediately,' Rufus said.

'Understood,' Tseng answered gravelly. It's bright day time, Rufus wouldn't do anything crazy, would he?

'Are you okay, by the way?' Rufus asked.

Tseng narrowed his eyes, he had no idea whether Rufus was merely mocking him or concerned about him.

'Yes,' Tseng answered shortly. 'Good, then come over now immediately, I will be waiting for you,' Rufus said slyly.

Tseng closed his phone, he shuddered when he thought of what the president might have planned for him.

Cloud stared at him closely, 'Are you going now?'

Tseng answered, 'Yes, sorry about that. And about what we talked earlier, let's just keep it as a secret between us, okay?'

Cloud nodded eagerly and promised, 'Okay. If you have anything on your mind, you can always talk to me.'

Tseng smiled at Cloud. 'Okay, Goodbye. Hope everything goes well with your crush too.

Cloud bade Tseng goodbye and he left the canteen.

As Tseng was walking to Rufus' office, he saw Sephiroth coming out from his own office.

To Tseng's resentment, his heartbeat began to increase. When Sephiroth saw Tseng, he gave a soft smile, and nodded briefly. 'Tseng.'

Tseng tried to keep himself calm, and said in a cool voice, 'Hello, Sephiroth.'

Sephiroth smirked and said, 'Hey, want to take a bite together?'

Tseng's heart did a little mad dance, Sephiroth just asked him out to eat together? This is too good to be true.

Though Tseng's face betrayed no sign of emotions, his cheeks were starting to blush slightly. 'S-sure, I-I would love to…'Tseng was struggling with words.

Suddenly, Rufus last words replayed themselves in Tseng's mind, 'I will be waiting for you.'

Tseng groaned in frustration, cursed that damn Rufus. If it wasn't for him, Tseng would have been able to have a date with Sephiroth now.

Sephiroth stared quizzically at Tseng, 'What is your answer?'

'I am sorry, Sephiroth, as much as I would love to, I can't. The president wanted to see me' Tseng said, sounding disappointed.

Sephiroth nodded, 'It's okay, we can eat together another time.' Tseng heart did a little dance again.

'Okay, see you next time, Sephiroth,' Tseng said, smiling like an idiot at him.

Sephiroth bade Tseng goodbye and walked away. Tseng stared at Sephiroth's parting shadow lustfully. If only Rufus was Sephiroth, he wouldn't have minded sleeping with him.

Tseng shook his head to try to clear off any perverted thoughts, then he continued his way to Rufus' office.

**So, what do you think? Please review to let me know. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for the alerts and review. Anyway, here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it. =D**

**Please forgive me if I make any mistakes when typing this.**

Rufus was sitting inside his office looking bored. Rufus checked his watch, where the hell is Tseng? What's taking him so long?

His face split into a grin when he saw Tseng entering. Tseng bowed, and then he said, 'Good afternoon, president, what is it that you wish to see me?'

Rufus loved it when Tseng called him president, he made a mental note to himself to order Tseng to call him that when they are love-making.

'What took you so long?' Rufus asked, eyeing Tseng closely.

Tseng replied, 'I met someone earlier.'

This took Rufus by surprise, now on a closer look, Tseng's cheek had a slight tinge of pink. Rufus felt a surge of jealousy and annoyance, he wondered who Tseng had met.

'Who is it?' Rufus demanded.

'It is my private matters,' Tseng said curtly.

Rufus narrowed his eyes, and eyed Tseng coldly. 'Answer me! Who did you met?' Rufus asked in a sharp and icy tone.

Tseng felt a ripple of fear down his spine when he saw the menacing and cold look in Rufus' eyes. But he held his ground and pursed up his lips.

To Tseng's surprise, suddenly Rufus throw back his head and laughed. The cold demeanor gone from Rufus's face. Tseng wondered what was wrong with Rufus.

Rufus finally stopped laughing, and grinned at him, 'You are one in a millionth, Tseng. Nobody ever dared to defy me, except you.'

Tseng stared back coldly at Rufus, was Rufus a sadist and a masochist too?

Suddenly, both of them heard a loud commotion going on outside. Someone was quarrelling and then the door was banged open.

Reno and Rude stood outside, Reno was looking outraged. 'Tseng!' He yelled and hurried to Tseng's side.

Tseng stared at them in surprise, why were Reno and Rude here? Rude was looking flustered. 'Tseng, are you okay?' Reno asked urgently.

'Why won't I? What are you doing here anyway?' Tseng asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. What is Reno planning to do?

'I heard you were called to see the president, I wanted to see that you are not hurt by that bastard,' Reno said.

Rufus' eyes twinkled mischievously when he heard Reno called him a bastard. Judging from the red headed monkey's expression, he must had a crush on Tseng.

Suddenly Reno glared at him, 'Get your dirty hands off my Tseng, you pervert!'

Rufus laughed, honestly, the red haired monkey had nerve to insult him so openly. 'Tseng is not yours, and what happened between me and Tseng is none of your business,' Rufus said sneeringly.

Reno continued to glare at him with hatred, 'I know what you did do him! You! You are a monster!'

Rufus stared at Reno in amusement, he wondered how did Reno finds out. He turned his gaze to Tseng who was looking upset with this sudden outburst.

'Don't you dare…' Reno was interrupted by Tseng who took a firm hold of Reno's arm. 'I am sorry, please excuse us for a few minutes,' Tseng said to Rufus.

Then dragging Reno with Rude's help, the three of them exited the room.

'I am sorry, Tseng. I couldn't stop him,' Rude said in his deep voice once they were outside.

Tseng shook his head to show that he didn't blame Rude. Reno on the other hand…

'Reno, how could you be so rude to the president?' Tseng asked in a sharp tone.

'I couldn't help it, when I thought of you two alone in the office, I… I get so mad,' Reno answered.

'Please don't make matters worse for me,' Tseng said, shaking his head dolefully.

'Tseng!' Reno grabbed at Tseng's arm, 'I love you! I couldn't stand watching Rufus did as he pleases with you just because he's the president!'

Rude coughed slightly to hide his shock, both of them seemed to have ignored Rude's presence.

'By being rude to the president doesn't do any good, Reno,' Tseng looked at Reno exasperatedly.

'He's threatening you to sleep with him, isn't he?' Reno accused.

'Reno…' Tseng was cut off by Reno.

'What is it that he threatened you with? Is that thing more important than your body?' Reno continued to say with a hurt expression on his face.

Tseng felt a flash of annoyance, Reno didn't understand anything. If it wasn't for the lives and safety of his fellows Turks, Tseng wouldn't have slept with Rufus.

'Tseng?' Reno asked again. Tseng took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Being angry with Reno wouldn't make things better, he's a Turk, and he shouldn't have any emotions.

'Please, Reno. Please don't involve yourself in this matter anymore,' Tseng said in a pleading tone.

Reno opened his mouth to protest, but Tseng pleaded again. 'Please, Reno?'

Reno opened and closed his mouth several times before finally giving in. 'Urgh, fine!' Reno exclaimed in frustration. 'Let's go, Rude.'

Before they left, Reno turned around and yelled loudly hoping that Rufus would hear it. 'Tseng, please remember, I really do love you.'

Tseng replied, 'I know.'

When Reno and Rude finally left, Tseng heaved a sigh of relief. Great, another obstacle gone, now it's time to face the president.

When Tseng entered, Rufus had an amuse look on his face. 'That red haired monkey seemed to be really in love with you.

Tseng ignored him, and said, 'What is it that you wish to see me?'

'Nothing, I was merely feeling bored and I wanted your accompaniment,' Rufus said airily.

Tseng's eyes narrowed, he really hated Rufus Shinra. 'Oh, and by the way, Sephiroth is very good looking, isn't he?' Rufus suddenly spoke up.

Tseng froze, what did Rufus meant by that? Tseng gazed at Rufus blankly. 'He's okay,' Tseng replied in a stoic voice.

Rufus continued to stare at Tseng with probing intensity. 'Don't you have a crush on him?'

Tseng was dumbfounded, how did Rufus found out. Rufus laughed at the expression on Tseng's face.

He said in a meaningful tone, 'Nothing escapes me in this office. Now, I wonder how Sephiroth will react when he found out about your crush?' Rufus smirked at Tseng.

Tseng glared at Rufus, Rufus must have some trick up his sleeves, he must be wants something from him.

'What do you want?' Tseng asked, shaking silently with anger. Damn Rufus, always blackmailing him with something. If Sephiroth found out, the relationship they had until now will be over. Tseng couldn't let that happened.

'You are always straight to the point, aren't you?' Rufus asked, smiling slyly at Tseng. 'But that's what I find endearing about you.'

'Come here,' Rufus beckoned Tseng to come close to him. Tseng glared at him, when Rufus motioned him to sit on his lap.

'President, it is bright daytime. People might enter the office anytime,' Tseng said stiffly.

Rufus merely chuckled. 'It doesn't bother me, now come,' Rufus ordered.

Tseng had no choice but to go and sat down on Rufus' lap. Rufus caressed Tseng's cheek gently with his hand, making Tseng flinched slightly. 'You are so beautiful, Tseng,' Rufus muttered as he stared at Tseng.

Tseng kept his expression placid. Rufus removed Tseng's jacket and shirt and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

Rufus licked and nibbled Tseng's nipples, making Tseng gasped. Then Rufus pinched the other nipple with his hand.

Rufus gently tugged Tseng's ponytail loose, and let his black hair fall down. 'Tseng, you are the best,' Rufus said.

Rufus lifted Tseng's face staring into those alluring black eyes, and then Rufus kissed Tseng.

Rufus moaned when he tasted Tseng, Tseng just tastes so good. Rufus undressed Tseng and himself. Rufus didn't want his white color clothes to get in the way of their love making.

Rufus licked his lips as he stared with lustful eyes at Tseng's naked body.

Ever since that one time they had sex, Rufus could not forget Tseng, he wants more, he wants to devour the whole of Tseng.

Tseng tried to keep his expression stoic. Although he couldn't help feeling turned on slightly even though it was Rufus who was touching him.

Tseng felt disgusted by Rufus' actions, but he could do nothing about this.

'This time, I want you to ride me,' Rufus said, looking deviously at Tseng. 'I trust you know what I mean by that now.'

Tseng's eyes widened in horror, even in bright daylight, Rufus still dare to do this in his office! Tseng took in a deep breath, trying to calm his anger.

Tseng's thoughts wandered to Reno, Rude, Elena, Cissnei and so many more. Their lives definitely meant more compare to this sacrifice.

Tseng gritted his teeth, and lowered himself down on Rufus' cock. Rufus watched Tseng did this with rapt attention on his face, Rufus was enjoying every bit of this.

Tseng felt a stab of pain as Rufus' cock impaled him, but he ignored it and lowered himself until Rufus' engorged cock was within him.

All the time, Tseng's face didn't show any emotions.

'Good, now move,' Rufus said, grinning evilly at Tseng. Tseng hold back the torrent of insults he would love to throw at Rufus.

Tseng swallowed, and then he began to move himself up and down. Tseng moved in a slow pace. As he moved, Tseng's breathing became haggard, although Tseng tried his best not to moan.

Rufus' grimaced slightly as he felt the tightness of Tseng's inside, but still he felt so good. Tseng slid himself up and down at a slow but constant tempo, his eyes tightly shut.

Rufus' face was of pure pleasure as Tseng moved himself. Then Rufus couldn't take it anymore, Tseng's speed was too slow for his taste.

Rufus pushed Tseng down hard on the table and stood up. Tseng was caught off by surprise, Tseng felt slightly nervous, what is Rufus planning now?

'What is the meaning of this?' Tseng asked.

Rufus' grin widened, 'You are very good, but you are too slow.' Rufus thrust his cock in and out of Tseng. Tseng couldn't help it, a cry of surprise and pain slipped out from his mouth.

Rufus was moving with such force that soon Tseng's wound reopened and blood leaked out again. Rufus thrust vigorously inside Tseng, ignoring Tseng's cries.

Tseng bit down on his lips hard until they were bleeding, Rufus was so rough with him today that it hurts very badly. And Tseng had not recovered completely from yesterday's incident yet.

Tseng couldn't hold it in, he expelled his seed as Rufus continued hitting his good spot. Rufus' chest and table were stained with Tseng's seed.

'Dear me, the table was new, now it is spoiled. This will need punishment,' Rufus said in a teasing tone. 'Lick me clean.'

Tseng stiffened, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Rufus always had some new ideas to toy with him.

Tseng narrowed his eyes, Rufus began to moves inside him again. 'I said lick me!' Rufus said in a hard tone.

Tseng hold back his voice as he obediently licked Rufus' chest. Hopefully this will make Rufus comes faster, the sooner he comes, the sooner Tseng is freed of this torture.

All the while, Rufus moved inside him. Rufus couldn't help moaning himself as he found himself reaching climax. From the combination of Tseng's tongue all over his body and his warm insides, Rufus was in ecstasy.

Rufus thrust a few more times, and then he moaned as he released his own seed. Rufus fall down panting on top of Tseng.

Suddenly, Rufus' phone on the table vibrated. Rufus and Tseng both glanced towards the phone.

Rufus shot the phone a glare, and then he bent over to pick it up. Rufus didn't bother to pull out his cock. Tseng flinched slightly as he felt Rufus moved.

'Hello?' Rufus said in a bored voice, while grinning evilly at Tseng.

Tseng squirmed and tried to move away, but Rufus pinned Tseng down, forcing him unable to move.

'What? There is going to be a meeting?' Rufus asked in an annoyed voice.

Tseng had a flicker of hope, Rufus seemed to have some business, so this means Rufus will has no choice but to let him go.

The other person continued to say something which made Rufus sighed. 'Fine, I will be there in twenty minutes,' Rufus said before hanging up.

'Looks like I can't play with you as I have a meeting later,' Rufus said. Tseng heaved a sigh of relief.

'But, I think one more round will suffice.'

At hearing that, Tseng's whole body stiffened. Tseng was already bleeding, and Rufus still wouldn't let him go?

Without another word, Rufus began to ram himself hard inside Tseng again.

Another cry escaped from Tseng's lips as Rufus moved vigorously.

After what seemed like eternity to Tseng, Rufus released his seed, and pulled out his cock.

Tseng slid to the floor weakly, blood and Rufus' seed seeped out from his butt.

Rufus grabbed a towel from nearby and wiped himself clean.

Then Rufus grabbed another towel and tossed it at Tseng as he began to dress himself.

'Here, clean yourself up. I will love to clean it up for you, but it's a pity that I am in a rush,' Rufus said in a devious tone as he smirked at Tseng.

Tseng shuddered, thank goodness Rufus had a meeting coming up. Tseng was pretty sure that normally Rufus wouldn't be satisfied with just two times.

Soon, Rufus left the office leaving Tseng crumpled up in a heap lying on the floor.

Tseng wobbled as he walked back to his office. Although Tseng had already taken a bath, he still felt disgusted and dirty. Tseng felt corrupted, body and soul.

Rufus had once again violated him. And Tseng's butt hurt even more than it did yesterday.

As Tseng pushed open his office door, he saw Reno inside.

Tseng felt a spasm of annoyance, great, another annoying bastard.

Tseng forced himself to walk in. As soon as Reno heard the door opened, he spun around.

Reno was shock to see the haggard sight Tseng was in, Tseng looked so pale.

'Tseng,' Reno said, as he hurried forward and embraced Tseng.

Tseng felt too weak to push Reno away, so he let Reno did what he wanted to do.

'Please leave me alone, I feel a bit unwell,' Tseng said weakly.

Anger flitted across Reno's eyes as he pulled away and stared at Tseng.

'Rufus forced you to sleep with him again, didn't he?' Reno asked in an accusing tone.

Tseng looked away, he knew that Reno will get all work up about that.

'Please, just leave me alone.' Tseng repeated.

'Why? Why would you let him held you? I really don't understand. What is so good about that bastard?' Reno half shouted.

Tseng flinched from the loud voice, it made his head ache. Tseng kept quiet, which agitated Reno even more.

Reno pushed Tseng against the wall and pinned Tseng's hands behind him. Tseng was shock and angry, how dare Reno did this to him.

'Release me,' Tseng said sharply.

'No,' Reno said in a defiant voice. Then Reno bent down and forced a kiss on Tseng.

Tseng struggled, trying to move his face away, but then Reno used his other hand to hold Tseng's face in place.

To Tseng's surprise, Reno was unbelievably strong. Reno continued to kiss Tseng deeply, tasting him.

Tseng felt horrified, is he going to be violated by two men in one day?

Suddenly, Tseng's door opened, and in walked Sephiroth who was clutching a sheaf of paper in his hand.

**Is it okay? Please review to let me know. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know that this fanfic is still not very popular. But still, as long as there is one fan out there, the show must go on! Anyway, I still want to say thanks to Zorrina93 for supporting me, and erikforever for putting it as favorite, and of course to all those out there who had been reading this. A big hearty thanks to all of you! =D**

**I hope that for all my readers, you will all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading.  
**

'Tseng, I-' the words died in Sephiroth's throat as he looked up and saw Tseng pinned against the wall with Reno kissing him.

The shock on Sephiroth's face was quickly replaced by his usual calm stoic face. 'Sorry to interrupt, I will be back later,' Sephiroth said, looking amuse.

Sephiroth exited the office with a smirk on his face.

Tseng was feeling _very_ horrified, Sephiroth saw him kissing with another man.

'Re-' Tseng started saying, but was cut off when Reno pressed against his lips forcefully. Reno didn't care that Sephiroth saw them just now, all he cared was that he was kissing Tseng.

Tseng bit down on Reno's lips which caused Reno to bleed. Reno was caught of guard, and as he pulled away slightly, Tseng kicked him hard.

Reno doubled over with pain, and released his hold on Tseng.

Tseng ignored Reno and hurried out of his office, trying to find Sephiroth. Tseng needed to find Sephiroth to explain everything clearly to him.

Suddenly Tseng saw Sephiroth down the corridor, Tseng sprinted after him.

'Sephiroth!'

Sephiroth turned around as he heard his name being called. Sephiroth grinned as he saw Tseng running after him.

Tseng was panting by the time he finally caught up to Sephiroth. 'Sephiroth, earlier-' Tseng began to explain.

Sephiroth interrupted with a grin etched on his face. 'It's okay, your secret is safe with me. I will not tell anyone about you and Reno. Who you want to go out with is your own choice. Though you surprise me, I never thought that you will do _that_ in the office, and with a _guy_.'

Tseng was rooted to the ground with shock and dismay. Sephiroth had totally misunderstood the whole situation, Tseng did not liked Reno, who he liked was Sephiroth.

'Sephiroth, you have misunderstood. The person I love is-' Tseng said urgently.

Suddenly Sephiroth's phone rang, Sephiroth flipped open his phone and answered it.

Tseng was devastated, he was so close to confessing and yet…

The expression on Sephiroth's face darkened as time passed by. 'Yes, I understand, I will be there immediately.'

Sephiroth closed his phone and looked apologetically at Tseng. 'Sorry, something urgent cropped up, I need to head there immediately. I will talk to you next time.'

Before Tseng could say another word, Sephiroth walked away.

Tseng felt weak on the knees as he leaned against the wall for support. A tear slid down Tseng's cheek, he felt so strenuous recently.

First there was this one-sided love problem. Then there was this bastard, Rufus problem. Wait, made that two bastards, Rufus _and_ Reno.

Tseng trudged his way back to his office looking defeated.

When Tseng opened the door, to his annoyance, Reno was still there.

Reno leapt up from the chair he was standing, he was about to open his mouth to say something when Tseng cut him off.

'Get out,' Tseng said in a deadly whisper.

'Tseng, I am-' Reno said in an exasperated voice.

'GET OUT!' Tseng yelled out in a rage.

Reno was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Reno had never seen Tseng lost his temper before, and Tseng was the picture of fury now.

Reno wanted to say something but in the end he decided against it. Reno exited Tseng's office after one last look at Tseng who glared at him in anger.

Tseng slammed his office door shut. Tseng sat down on his chair, trying to calm himself down.

Unconsciously, the tears kept on coming out from Tseng's eyes, as he sat there thinking of Sephiroth.

xxxx

Tseng looked in the mirror and saw that he was still pale and sick looking. Tseng cleaned himself up and get ready to go down for breakfast.

Tseng had once again disappointed Elena by canceling yesterday's training. Tseng couldn't let anybody see those red shot eyes.

Tseng shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Yesterday, Tseng had a restless sleep, but still, he felt much better today.

As Tseng walked in the cafeteria, he saw a surprising sight. Sephiroth was sitting together with Zack and Cloud at their usual table.

Sephiroth looked happy as he chatted with Zack and Cloud. Tseng walked over to the table, his heart beat speed up again at the sight of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's lip curled as he saw Tseng coming, Tseng felt himself blushing, Sephiroth must still remember about yesterday incident.

'Hello,' Tseng said as he slid down to the empty seat beside Zack.

Zack greeted Tseng enthusiastically while Sephiroth just greeted Zack briefly. Then Sephiroth pushed his chair away and stood up.

'Sorry, there is some business I need to attend to. 'Don't you have to go too, Zack?' Sephiroth said.

Zack pouted, 'Come on, Tseng just arrived here, we didn't even have a good chat yet.'

Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief at Zack's childishness as everyone laughed.

'Zack,' Sephiroth said in a warning tone.

'Fine, let's go,' Zack surrendered. 'Sorry, Tseng. Looks like we will have to chat another time.'

After waving at Tseng and Cloud, Zack hurried after Sephiroth who was already walking away.

Once again, Tseng was left with Cloud alone.

'So, did you have a good day yesterday?' Tseng asked in a gentle tone and looked at Cloud.

Cloud blushed and nodded.

'I talked with my crush for the first time yesterday,' Cloud whispered shyly.

Tseng was taken aback, but he smiled as he saw the happy expression on Cloud's face.

'I am happy for you, so how did the conversation went?' Tseng asked. Tseng must admit that he felt very curious to know who Cloud's crush was.

'It's okay. I was so scared and nervous, but he was very friendly, surprisingly. I accidentally bumped into him in the hallway. I was so petrified, but he was very nice and didn't scold me,' Cloud said, the blush on his face deepened.

'And he knew my name. He said that he had been interested in me for quite a while but he didn't dare to talk to me,' Cloud continued excitedly. 'He even asked me out on a date tonight, I felt so elated.'

Tseng smiled as Cloud talked animatedly. At least one of them was having a good time. Tseng gave a sigh as he thought of his own problems.

'Tseng, are you alright? You look a bit pale,' Cloud asked in a worried voice when he saw the upset expression on Tseng's face. The smile faltered slightly from Cloud's face.

Tseng tried to mask his real feelings by plasting a smile on his face. 'It's nothing. On the other hand, I am very happy for you that your crush went so well,' Tseng said.

The smile returned on Cloud's face as he continued, 'yes, I was very surprise when I heard the confession from him. But I was really happy.'

'How did your crush went? Is there any improvement?' Cloud asked curiously.

Tseng felt his spirits dampened slightly as he thought of that. 'It was a disaster,' Tseng said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Tseng found out that drinking coffee all day long kept him alert all day long, which was a good thing, for being a Turk needed to be always alert.

'Why?' Cloud asked in a concerned voice. 'Is that why you look unwell today?'

Tseng sighed and nodded. Tseng started weighing the pros and cons, should he tell Cloud what happened?

Judging Tseng's analysis on Cloud's attitude, Cloud would never spill his secrets. And it could also release some of his stress, so Tseng decided to tell Cloud.

'My crush saw me kissing with another man yesterday,' Tseng said in a low voice.

Cloud gasped, he clapped his hands to his mouth. 'Oh my goodness, then what happened?'

'I was forced by that man to kiss him. I pushed him away and ran after Se-, I mean my crush,' Tseng luckily corrected himself in time.

Tseng nearly gave away the name of his crush, Tseng blushed as he thought of that.

Cloud who was intently listening fortunately didn't catch who Tseng was about to slip out. Tseng then proceeded telling him about how he went after Sephiroth and what Sephiroth said to him.

Cloud looked at Tseng sympathetically. 'I feel sorry for you, I wish that you could be as happy as I am with my crush. Is there anything I can do for you?' Cloud said in an earnest voice.

Tseng felt himself taken in by Cloud's innocent voice and bright azure orbs. Cloud always seemed so pure and full of light.

'Thanks for the offer, but there is nothing you can do,' Tseng said while smiling at Cloud.

Tseng hoped fervently in his heart that everything would turn out okay.

xxxx

To Tseng's surprise, the whole day went peacefully. Rufus didn't call Tseng, and there was no sight of Reno.

Tseng heaved a sigh of relief, maybe things were brightening up. But Tseng had no idea how wrong he was.

After dinner, Tseng had left some time from his schedule to practice with Elena. Elena was very happy as she walked by Tseng's side back to Tseng's office.

'Thank you, Tseng. I enjoyed myself today, we should do this again.' Elena chatted gaily as they walked side by side.

Elena's face was crimson in color, and she felt her heart beating so fast, it was a surprise to her that Tseng didn't hear it.

Tseng was feeling slightly happy, and was about to say so, when he saw someone walking towards them from the opposite direction. It was Rufus.

Tseng felt his spirits spiraling down when he saw Rufus approaching them. Rufus smirked when he saw Tseng and Elena, Rufus came to a stop in front of them.

Both Tseng and Elena bowed as they saw Rufus. 'Good evening, President Shinra,' both of them chorused.

'Excuse me, but could you please leave me and Tseng alone? I need to speak to him,' Rufus said in a honeyed tone that made Tseng want to puke.

Elena looked flustered, she didn't want to leave Tseng's side, but she had no choice. 'O-of course, President Shinra,' Elena said as she stared at Tseng.

Elena left them alone after one longing look at Tseng.

As soon as Elena was out of earshot, Rufus walked up to Tseng with a smirk on his face. Rufus leaned in close to Tseng who was trying his best not to flinch or show any expression.

'I miss you, Tseng,' Rufus whispered sweetly into Tseng's ears, as he licked his earlobe.

Tseng didn't say anything, he merely kept his expression stoic and stood there. Annoyance showed on Rufus' face when he saw that Tseng didn't react.

Rufus pulled back, and said, 'So, are you free tomorrow night? I was planning to ask you out on a date.'

Tseng's eyes widened for a fraction of an inch when he heard that. Rufus wanted to ask him out on a date? Didn't Rufus only treat him as a sex toy?

Tseng eyed Rufus closely, was Rufus toying with his feelings?

'I am sorry, but I am very busy. I don't have time to play with you,' Tseng said as he pushed Rufus away gently.

Tseng moved to walk away but then Rufus grabbed his arm. 'But I am serious, Tseng, I really want us to go out on a date,' Rufus said, exasperation showed in his eyes.

Tseng shrugged off Rufus' hand, and sneered, 'Really? Or is it some other method to get me so sleep with you?'

Rufus was filled with rage when he heard that. 'Why can't you believe me? I sincerely wish to go out on a date with you,' Rufus said in a heated tone.

With the money and position Rufus had, Rufus could have anybody he wanted, but still, Rufus only wanted Tseng, no one else. Yet, Tseng always fought against him and Tseng didn't reply his feelings.

Tseng smiled coldly at Rufus, and said 'How could I believe someone who blackmailed me to sleep with him?'

'I love you, Tseng!' Rufus yelled out loud. Tseng's eyes were widened with shock at Rufus' confession.

'What did you say?' Tseng asked, slightly dazed. Tseng couldn't believe his ears. Rufus loved him?

Rufus hugged Tseng tightly, and said in an anguish voice, 'I love you Tseng! I fall in love with you since I first saw you. I wanted to kiss you, to touch you, to sleep with you. But I didn't think a person like you would fall in love with me, and so I forced you to sleep with me by using my position.'

Tseng was stunned, but he quickly remained his stoic expression.

'Yes, you are right. I will never fall in love with a person who forced me to do things against my will. And you are that despicable, sadistic person,' Tseng said in a quiet tone.

Rufus was about to say some more when the elevator doors opened.

'Ting.' Out walked Sephiroth with his arms around Cloud, laughing happily.

Tseng froze on the spot.

'My crush asked me out on a date tonight,' Cloud's words rang inside Tseng's mind. It couldn't be, no, it couldn't be. Cloud's crush was Sephiroth?

'Tseng?' Rufus asked tensely when he sensed Tseng as stiff as a statue.

Sephiroth and Cloud seemed to be oblivious that they were not alone. Suddenly Sephiroth leaned in close, and muttered something that made Cloud blushed.

Cloud nodded shyly, and to Tseng's horror, Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Cloud on the lips.

Cloud murmured and moaned blissfully when Sephiroth kissed him.

Tseng was rooted to the spot, although Tseng's insides were screaming for him to get away. Tseng could not tear his gaze away from the sight, he was petrified with shock.

Sephiroth pulled back and looked up. Surprise flitted across Sephiroth's eyes when he saw Tseng and Rufus watching them.

Cloud who followed the direction of Sephiroth's eyes froze when he saw them. Cloud's face turned crimson in a flash, and Cloud struggled to get out from Sephiroth's arms but Sephiroth held him tightly.

'Good evening, president, Tseng,' Sephiroth said calmly.

Rufus nodded his head briefly, while Tseng said nothing.

'Well, we had better be going,' Sephiroth said, smiling at Rufus a bit awkwardly. With one arm still around Cloud, Sephiroth steered him away.

Cloud kept on darting glances at Tseng, as if he wished to tell Tseng something.

When Sephiroth's and Cloud's footsteps died down. Tseng's knees gave way and he crumpled down to the ground, tears leaking out from his eyes

'Tseng?' Rufus asked in a gentle voice for the first time. Rufus hurried to Tseng's side and tried to pull Tseng up.

Tseng cried bitterly as images of Sephiroth and Cloud kissing flashed in his mind.

Cloud's crush was Sephiroth, both Cloud and Tseng had fallen in love with the same person.

But what hurt the most was that the one Sephiroth loved was Cloud, not Tseng. Tseng felt as if his heart was ripped into a thousand pieces and stamped on.

Tseng pushed away Rufus' hand and snapped, 'Don't touch me!'

Without another word, Tseng ran away, tears spilling down from his face.

Rufus stood there watching the back of Tseng as he became smaller and smaller. Rufus clenched his fist and smashed it into the wall beside him.

'Damn it, Tseng. I really do love you. Why can't you believe me? What is so good about Sephiroth?' Rufus muttered.

Rufus blew out his breath in frustration and walked to the elevator.

**Hm, poor Tseng. To have his heart rips apart again and again. What will happen to Rufus and Tseng's relationship now? Well, we will see in the end. **

**Please review to let me know of your opinions. Thank you.  
**


End file.
